Talk:Paramecia
I think that Law´s Devil´s Fruit is more like... Room Ability. And Kid´s Devil´s Fruit is magnetic power. I think. :The spoiler said one was "space" and the other "repel". One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is likely that the fruit may be derived from the Bara Bara No Mi. With it being stated each power may only be possessed by one person in the world, when a second person ate the fruit they gained a different power from it as seen with Buggy who splits himself, Law splits others. Only a theory at this stage but I think that's the most likely explanation for what the fruit is. User:YTOfficer01 10:19, 20 September 2010 (UTC) I have a question Uh, A while ago I made a Devil fruit called Daiya Daiya (Diamond Diamond) on the One Piece Fanon Wiki, the power of the DD fruit can create Diamond from their body, being able to turn it into weapons or other things. The user can also cover their bodies in a Diamond-like skin, protecting them from Physical attacks (Swords, Guns, etc) so does that make it a Logia or a Paramecia type? gohanRULEZ 00:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Read the last paragraph of the Other Information section. Kaizoku-Hime 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Ok,since the user covers them self in an diamond armor... it's Paramecia? gohanRULEZ 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) If the user can turn into the element then it's Logia. If they cannot turn into the element, then it's Paramecia. Kaizoku-Hime 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's a Parameica, thanks. gohanRULEZ 00:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, ironically the devil fruit became real and it's actually a paramecia, owned by Jozu. I just love to see old posts like this :) Grievous67 (talk) 15:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 A new classification for paramecia Devil fruit I read they can be divided in fruits who manipulate the environment, fruits which are always active... I was thinking about the poossibility to divide them in fruits that are affeceted or not by Haki. For example, Luffy's one can be affected, but Mr. 3's one cannot (or haki prevents wax to be created?). This is also a suggestion to visit my latest blog section about this arguement. --Meganoide 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) **Haki affects all fruits Meganoide, it's just more noticeable on some than others. Haki has a similar affect on devil fruits as Blackbeards Kurouzu or Seastone. Atleast thats how I understood the explanation of Haki. Though a division between Activation and Passive type fruits would be a good way of breaking that extensive list up...however Most fruits have some form of passive affect e.g. Doku Doku. User:YTOfficer01 13:07, October 4th, 2010 (UTC) ::: A good new clasification would be those that can be used "with" haki and those that cannot. For example, the Gomu Gomu no Mi is used with haki. When using Busoshoku Koka the elastic properties do not change. But Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi or Kalifas Bubble fruit or Mr. 3 Wax Fruit cannot be used with haki because it is an element. Just like how logia fruits cannot be equipped with haki, paramecia that create an element like the above three cannot be used with haki either. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 13:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ain and Bins Should Ain And Bins really be under the "non-Canon" section of the table? I thought Z was like Strong World, where it is part of the storyline due to Oda's direct involvement. 22:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Non canon until an official source proves that the movie Z is canon. 22:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oda wrote Strong World. It's not known if he's writing Z. The fact that Oda is more or less the executive producer of Z doesn't make it canon since he (as far as we know) did not create the characters. If he wrote the story, then yeah, I would consider them canon. But that won't be known until the movie's out. 22:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Urouge Why is Urouge listed as a confirmed Devil Fruit user? He is a monk and we have seen loot of weird powers that come from hard training and meditation (Haki, Rokushiki, Hair Control, Life Return...). His power is more likely a result of his training than a Devil Fruit. A Devil Fruit to improve strenght in a universe where super-human strenght isn't a superpower seem as pointless as a devil fruit that only makes the user faster, when you have Soru and fruits like the Pika Pika no Mi. The other supernovas have desplayed obvious Devil Fruits, but I think Urouge should be left out until confirmed. 10:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) He was listed as Devil Fruit User in the Blue Deep databook. It's entirely possible it was a mistake, but for now that's what we're going on. 11:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Urouge has been listed a Possible Devil Fruit User. As we have yet to see anyone, who has the ability to expand their muscles. 11:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) He is listed in this very topic as a "Devil Fruit User" not a "possible user", he is under the same list as Luffy, Buggy and so on. And at his own topic, it's stated: "Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size." So he is definetely not listed as a POSSIBLE, but as a CONFIRMED user, which is not true. The Blue Deep had many mistakes, such as putting the Baroque Works symbol for Shiki. I don't find it where it says he IS a DF user, but it maybe that the translation I got isn't very reliable. Still, to list him as a CONFIRMED DF user needs a source and none was listed at the topics. Otherwise, it comes as speculation. 22:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It said it in Blue Deep, so list that as the source. It's not that difficult. Geez, you're freaking out over nothing here. If it doesn't have a source listed, but we have a source known, just list the known source. 22:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit List (I changed the English version of Buki Buki no Mi from Arms to Weapon because Buki means Weapon) We could divide the list of devil fruits by saga of appearance: for example: East Blue Saga: *Gomu Gomu no Mi: etc *Bara Bara no Mi *etc Baroque Works Saga *Kilo Kilo no Mi: etc *etc. It would be easier to browse it like that and give more info about the DF appearances.- - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 11:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Teach?! Why is Blackbeard on the Paramecia list? 14:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The Gura Gura no Mi. 14:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Site Poll New Paramecia Fruits keep showing up and as a result we keep resetting the poll, so I think we should remove it. 17:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose. 11:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) agreement-- 20:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're not supposed to keep adding a new option EVERY time a new one comes out. SeaTerror (talk) 20:35, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Then the poll will be outdated. 20:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) it takes too much time to redo the poll each time but if we dont it might not contain the devil fruits that are someones favourites, its just easier to scrape it for now-- 20:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's not possible to not update the poll. We will either update it and as a result reset it every time a new paramecia appears, or we will completely remove it. 21:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree. We should remove it all together rather than having it reset every time it is updated. MasterDeva (talk) 00:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm down for nixing it altogether. 00:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) then lets have it removed-- 02:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll remove it then. 12:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, somebody has already removed it ( _ _) 12:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That would be me. :P MasterDeva (talk) 13:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Issho Issho is stated as a Paramecia Devil's Fruit user... why? He's obviously using gravity, and Blackbeard's Yami Yami no mi which grants him black matter control and as a result, pulling gravity, was listed as a Logia, so Issho's a Logia as well, no? Amourning (talk) 22:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Gravity is not a substance. Dark matter is. 23:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) True, though it does count as a fundamental force of nature and sometimes depicted as energy (gravitons) like the Yami Yami no Mi's gravitational control. It does show Issho producing some forms of energy discs and such each time he uses his powers. 00:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Regardless, it's not a logia. 01:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's not a logia, he has only be shown to control gravity and create gravity, but has never transformed into gravity. Anima40 (talk) 01:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's as much a force as magnetism is, and Kid's clearly not a Logia... 05:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) If Oda was to even consider making a Gravity Logia fruit, he'd have to get a degree in quantum physics first. "Transform into gravity", lol. 13:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) If I had to explain it logically, it'd go something like this: dark matter is a substance, gravity is a force. Just because dark matter happens to exhibit the same force does not mean it is purely gravity. 13:48, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Trivia *In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Donquixote Doflamingo is considered a Paramecia Devil Fruit user. This was long before his powers were revealed to be from the Ito Ito no Mi. *Out of all the known Paramecia Devil Fruit users, the only two who have died so far are Edward Newgate and Donquixote Rosinante. *Coincidentally, most of the Donquixote Pirates are Paramecia Devil Fruit users (Bellamy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Baby 5, Buffalo, Giolla, Violet, Senor Pink, Sugar, Diamante, Machvise, Gladius, Pica, Corazon, and Doflamingo himself). Sea Terror, look here. The last part should go to Donquixote Pirate page. The middle one should go to the Edward Newgate and Donquixote Rosinante page and the first one should go to the Ito Ito no Mi page now quit reversing the edit, stop being lazy and put them in the right page! Joekido (talk) 22:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we should add the thing about the Doflamingo Pirates to any article, period. It's just a coincidence, nothing more. I'm fine with the dead Paramecia DF users being on their respective users, though. But seriously, the bit about the game part is just dumb, and we should NOT add it to this article or any at all. 22:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The game one is valid as I already explained and should be on this article. If not here then on Ito Ito no Mi's article. If it's a general trivia then the dead character one should be on this page. The Doflamingo one can go on either page but probably would be better on Donquixote Pirates article. SeaTerror (talk) 23:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Explain the game one here. Referring to a discussion on chat isn't any help. I could claim you admitted to being Galaxy in chat and it would have as much relevance as you refusing to explain yourself here. 23:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I was actually referring to my edit summary. SeaTerror (talk) 23:18, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, buddies, let's start with the game part since that's the bit most edit warred over. I'm against having the trivia, because so what if a video game said that Doflamingo's abilities (unknown at the time) was a Paramecia DF, and got it right? It's like saying we should add all fan speculation that happen to be correct to the trivia. I would support keeping the trivia before we found out about Ito Ito no Mi, but now that we know Doflamingo's abilities, the video game bit doesn't really matter anymore. Now looking at the bit about the dead Paramecia DF users... I'm not really fine with that being on any articles. But if the majority is for keeping it, then I guess it can remain on this article, and not the respective users' articles. And lastly, I think the bit about the Doflamingo crew being largely Paramecia users should not be included as a trivia. Mention it on the Doflamingo Pirates, sure, but on here? No. That's just a coincidence, or whatever, and certainly not trivia worthy. 01:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Jade. 01:45, February 24, 2015 (UTC) The trivia for the Ito Ito belongs on its page, not here. The one about deaths is meaningless, as few devil fruit users have died in the series anyways. No need to to make the distinction on types. The last one is fine here. 02:00, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't really think the trivia about the Doflamingo crew should remain here. It's just not that trivia worthy. Like I said, we can move it to the Doflamingo Pirates' article, if it don't already mention that, but not here. 02:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I have to agree with Jade here. It's not trivia worthy here, it should go to a Donquixote Pirate page. There are many Paramecias out there so who cares if the Donquixote pirates has more of them? Joekido (talk) 02:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Paramecia is the most common DF type anyway. If most of them had logias, then that would be a different story. 12:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, there's already a good trivia note for this fact on their crew page, I guess we can take it off here. 16:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, now thinking about Ito Ito no Mi, I'm fine with that trivia being on Ito Ito no Mi's article, just not on Paramecia's. 16:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, we've reached a clear majority here. 17:00, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Fainting or dieing i thought it was clearly stated that fainting or dieing cancels a devil fruit's abilities however the page says that the kage kage no mi and mero mero no mi will continue their effects even if the user is dead, the page also says: '' will remain active even if the user is killed, and must be reversed by the user's own free will.'' however Moria did not forfeit the shadows he absorbed and lost em all after (fainting) by getting crushed by the mast/giant tower, Boa hancock never fainted (or died) in the serie so it is unknown (but presumeble) that petrified victims will return to normal The Bane bane no mi is not a lingering effect and is something bellamy must activate or de-activate however Bellamy's legs returned to normal shortly after getting knocked out by Luffy (this happened in both fights) im bringing this up because i had a discusion with a friend about devil fruits and fainting and i want to know if the section about fainting or dieing is either incorect or if its ever established that some devil fruits go on even with the user dead/fainted Judge Magister Pyarox 21:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Removed. That was never stated anywhere. SeaTerror (talk) 22:55, April 28, 2016 (UTC) English Names in DF List This talk page section is meant to apply to the list on this page as well as those on Zoan and Logia. There's been a bit of a dispute of how to include official English names on the list. SeaTerror says all of them should be included, GoldenOath20 wants to streamline them to the most common/accurate translation. My suggestion is to only include the names that are being used by current translations. No 4Kids names, just Viz and Funi. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:13, January 6, 2020 (UTC) The extra names just leave the whole thing cluttered. Only the most common name is nesasary. Any alternative names can be found in the specific pages of each fruit. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 02:40, January 7, 2020 (UTC)) It has been 3 days with no one else contributing to this conversation. Pretty sure it's safe to assume that the only ones who care are you, me, and Seaterror. Seaterror wants all names, you and I want a single, most common, translation. That's two against one. How long until this discussion is closed and it's changed back to the way I edited it? I'm just asking so I know how long I need to wait. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 07:16, January 10, 2020 (UTC)) Why the hell does it say "(English version's': Gum-Gum Fruit)", for example, when there's only one version? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:37, January 10, 2020 (UTC) I support only removing 4Kids names if any get removed. SeaTerror (talk) 07:38, January 13, 2020 (UTC) SeaTerror, I've had this exact same kind of argument many times before. I fought on the same side that you fight on now. I always lost. Only most common translation is nesasary. Any alternatives can be found on the specific pages. The sooner you accept that, the better.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 07:56, January 13, 2020 (UTC)) Those are the common translations. One is manga and one is anime. They are different companies. This isn't something like an obscure dub from Romania. SeaTerror (talk) 08:05, January 13, 2020 (UTC) I mean the singular MOST common English name. The others are unnecessary.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 08:10, January 13, 2020 (UTC)) Why not just add a section the Name Variants page. Look at other pages we have: all links are as the page is called, the infobox has the English name, and any other names are on the Name Variants. Why should this be different? I suggest we remove all names except the ones corresponding to the page names. Rhavkin (talk) 08:11, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Both are the most common English names. That's how multiple English releases work. SeaTerror (talk) 08:29, January 13, 2020 (UTC) If that's what you think SeaTerror, go with the anime name. The anime has the non canon fruits that aren't in the manga, so it would be more consistent that way. I mean, the non canon fruits would use English names from the anime, but canon use manga names. That's inconsistency. If both use the anime names, then it's consistent. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 08:50, January 13, 2020 (UTC)) There are also fruits that are named in the manga/SBS but not in the anime. 14:34, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Well, I suppose it can't be help. We could just use the manga and SBS names on those particular fruits and probably get away with calling that the exception to the rule. I don't think anyone would call us on it.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 02:13, January 14, 2020 (UTC))